A Spirit to be Loved
by shar xei-kun
Summary: A spirit and a mortal...and one way to unite them...before it's too late.. SasuNaru NaruSasu...
1. Mixed up

A Spirit to be Loved

By: shar xei-kun  
  
Notes: I have absolutely no idea why this story (even in this first chapter) become like this. T-T Anyways, the title's kinda weird so--- This might be a bit disturbing to you or something. Not much swearing in here but maybe on the other chapters so I'm warning you as early as now. ;;  
  
What I mean in the summary of the word "dies" is that Naruto's not really dead. You will figure this one out when you read this chapter. Sorry if I confuse you whole damn fucking lot. Sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The 80-episode series downloaded are my sole possession, hehe.

Chapter 1: Mixed Up

For absolutely 17 years of my life, I tried to strengthen my power and abilities. To be a powerful Hokage is my dream. A dream that I've kept along all my grueling life in my entire existence to protect all the people I love and the town I've known.  
  
Konoha.  
  
The very lives of the people I've been trying to protect were the same ones who ignored me in my entire existence. Yes. It was they. But still. But, I can't blame them. It's because a powerful demon that has been inside me ever since I could remember. I never knew I could be so powerful like a nine-tailed demon fox with colossal powers. No wonder I'm hyperactive. A hyperactive idiot as Sasuke calls me all the time. Yes that little bastard genius.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Ugh. He seemed significant in my life. Oh yes. A stuck-up jerk and teammate I have to go along to all the time along with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Those jet black eyes that transform into those crimson sharingan ones. That jet black spiky hair of his and the intense gaze he gave at everyone around. Yes. Those freaky but beautiful things. I admit; He was the one who saved me when he battled Haku despite of the danger that his life would be in exchange but still he did that just for me.  
  
It was the start. Of what? Of falling for him.  
  
In secret.  
  
Yes. I fall in love with him for 5 years and keeping it all those times. I can't tell him that my love for him grew more and more as time passes by. I can't tell him that I used to dream about him all the time and wish in every dream that I would never wake up. I can't tell him that every time he was badly damaged, so is my heart. If I can't tell him all of these, much more, show it. I just can't. I can't bring myself to him and love me because---  
  
Because--- He simply can't do it.  
  
He hates me. Besides, his life is only centered on revenge on Itachi. His heart has no space for anymore else. I can't do anything about it. Although it did hurt me a lot, I have to try and forget everything about him every night but---  
  
It was too late.  
  
I can't erase him in my mind. I fell in love with him too deep that I can't go back anymore. It wounded my heart a lot to see those unemotional eyes gaze at me, but I had to hide my feelings for him. This pain I carry up to today was getting more painful everyday, and especially now. Sasuke was on a special mission and he'll be away for some time. Yes, it hurts when I admit to myself every single day that I can't bring myself to him. But it hurts even more when I don't see him. Seeing him is enough for me to bear the pain in this body but now---  
  
"What the---!!!"  
  
Shit. Kyubi's awake again. I hardly control Kyubi these days because of my perplexed mind. Now that he's awake again, I have to do something before he starts to go out of control. The powers he has are absolute but if you can't control them, it'll---  
  
Eat you instead. Yes. Eat the fuck up your chakra and die instantly.  
  
Hell, no... not like this.  
  
"HE'S COMING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yes, I said it. He came out at the least expected time. I had to control him, or else I have to do two choices.  
  
One is to sacrifice my life for the town's sake. I will no longer exist but Konoha is still there.  
  
Two, is to let Kyubi go out of control, I'll be alive but Konoha will no longer exist.  
  
Neither ones I would like to happen. Things just can't be this way, you know. So, I have to. Even in this state of physical and emotional weariness. For Konoha's sake and for my own. But somehow, Kyubi's powers are trying to contradict the last of me before he blows off.  
  
A scream of pain erupted from my throat. A scream so loud it ripped my throat apart and maybe, just maybe this will be my last scream. I screamed many times but this one seems to be the loudest, hardest and the last one I will ever have. I don't know. It tells me that I have to choose now. In one hand, there is Konoha. In the other hand, there is me. Time is running out for me to choose. I don't want to die; I want to become a Hokage.  
  
But what good is a Hokage if there is no town to protect?  
  
Time's up. No good. It's getting worse. My body's giving up, but not my mind. Why is this happening to me???  
  
I guess there's no choice now. Nope. This is for Konoha, and for my loved ones. It's funny; I didn't even shed a tear at this time because of the pain in the chest, heart and my mind. Weird enough. Maybe because my tears were already shed off the previous times. Yes. I've cried a lot before. Pathetic little me. -------  
  
My breathing was getting harder and harder every moment that passed. Kyubi's really literally torturing me to death in this way. My body's going limp and numb. I can barely feel anything in my limbs and throughout my body. Is this death supposed to be? To feel your body goes knocked out and your eyes shut down and never wake up?  
  
I think it is.  
  
I can't breathe anymore. My eyes were growing heavy; wanting to close. I took a look around my room, the last thing to see in here; my thoughts of the guy I dreamed of were also my last. And also a last question:  
  
Can a spirit loves someone and also be loved? 

.........And my eyes shut down, never to wake up again.

----------

Two minutes passed since this happened. Footsteps were gathering at the front door of Naruto's apartment. They opened the door instantly, looked for him in every room, only to find him in his bed lying, immobile and pale.  
  
Silence.  
  
A sob followed that silence. It came from a certain blue-haired female shinobi, pale skin and those white eyes. Truly a trademark of the Hyuga clan. Hyuuga Hinata. "Naruto-kun........."  
  
"Is he dead?" another voice spoke. This time it was a man's. It's obviously mature, and the man who spoke came, he's taller than Naruto, those familiar eyes, a mask and the head protector covering his left eye. Of course, who would ever forget those ash-gray hair of his?  
  
Another one came. This time it was a girl's. "Let's see." She gulped. She also fears his teammate would never wake up now. She had pink hair, apple green eyes and a name similar to a flower. Haruno Sakura. "Hinata- san, you were the one who warned us about it, ne? Why don't you check him?" she said, her voice trembling. Fine. She may know that Naruto may be dead but......  
  
Hope. One thing that keeps her standing here, still believing that Naruto might be alive and just sleeping.  
  
"Byakugan." Hinata gathered up her chakra in her eyes, veins getting obvious near her orbs, proving she's using it. Right now she can see what's up inside Naruto that would give the three of them some answers. "I don't believe this. No. Impossible." The female Hyuuga shinobi trembled as her legs went limp and she fell on her knees.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, sweat dropping her forehead. "He's dead?"  
  
Hinata gathered herself and she stood up again to have a look at Naruto one more time. But still, the results were the same. "He's in a some kind of a coma but it looks like he's dead."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked again, her voice seems hysterical.  
  
This time, Kakashi answered her, arms crossed. "The only thing that keeps him alive is his chakra because his spiritual self is missing. But his chakra won't last long and soon, he'll be dead. He was trying to control his inner colossal chakra but he failed to do it so he became like this."  
  
"He won't wake up?"  
  
"No. But in order for Naruto to be back to normal again, he has to go back to his body immediately before it's too late. But it would only happen if he's permitted." Kakashi said again, his voice seems low, almost a whisper.  
  
"By the spirit mistress? But it says that she rarely permits people to go back to their bodies. Besides, Naruto's case is a rare one, right Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura tone down her hysterical voice earlier. It hurts to lose a friend and a teammate like Naruto. Even though she treats the guy like crazy, still it hurt. "Wait. When will be the time Sasuke-kun goes back to Konoha?"  
  
"About two or three days." Kakashi bent down, crouching to face Sakura and Hinata. "Before you go home, don't ever tell anyone about this incident. Iruka's an exception. I'll tell him tomorrow about this. You two keep this one as a secret. Sakura, don't tell Sasuke about this. This is a part of teamwork. He'll eventually find this one on his own."  
  
The two younger ninjas nodded in approval. "We'll be going."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi stayed in Naruto's room for some more time before he eventually left the apartment. "You did a good job in keeping the demon's power in control. Don't worry, he'll be home soon and you will rest."

---------------

"Where am I?" Naruto blinked his azure eyes, rubbed it then he blinked again. "Wow. I haven't seen this in Konoha but----"  
  
He found himself in a forest garden, the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. The whole ground is green with some flowerbeds. He saw children playing in the beds, as well as some ninjas probably his age and some adult ninjas, too.  
  
"Welcome to Eden." A friendly voice replied his question. The blonde shinobi turned around to see a smiling young lady about his age, dressed in a silky lavender kimono with a red obi to tie it up, but the kimono is a short one, it was only up the half of her thighs and a lavender shoe to go with it. She has a pale skin, a bit one like Hinata's and a gentle face. She has crimson hair, half of it is short, down to her mid neck and the other half is long, down to her waist. The long half of her silken hair is tied up by a white ribbon at the neck. The shorter half of the hair was left as it is, forming some bangs on her face. Her eyes were also the same color as her hair.  
  
"Eden?" Naruto was puzzled. Is there a place like Eden in Konoha??  
  
"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, right? The one who possesses the powerful nine-tailed demon fox?" she sat down beside the blonde shinobi. Naruto however, was puzzled more than ever. How the hell this girl knew his name and his secret?  
  
"Hey, how the heck you know a number of info about me?" He was startled. "I am dead, right? Who are you?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm Celeste, spirit mistress of Eden." She smiled again.  
  
Blink, blink.

------------

Notes: Still no idea why this turned out like this. Seriously! Reviews/Feedbacks are truly appreciated. Sorry if I added an OC in here, there's another one in the next chapter and that another one will play a big role on Celeste's part (not on Naruto). Hmm. Dun kill me. ;;;


	2. Coping with such Nightmares

A Spirit to be Loved

By: shar xei-kun  
  
Notes: It's kinda early to have a lime (maybe not so lime) scene in here. I've added a little more swearing in here and I added a humor (if there's one) in here. ;;  
  
Whatever things: I want to thank the reviewers of my story, domo arigato!!! Keep it up!!! Luv yeh, guys!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. My Episode 77 of Naruto is gone!!!!! I have to download it again. T-T

--------------  
  
Eden, the peaceful paradise of the resting spirits. The place where Naruto resides now after his sacrificial death. And beside him is a person he would never expect to meet. Celeste, the spirit mistress: keeper and protector of Eden.  
  
"You're the one who owns this place?" Naruto blinked twice. She must be the one Sakura talks about some time ago in one of our missions.  
  
"Yup, yup." The crimson-eyed mistress answered him. "I say, your death is an act of sacrifice. And your mortal body is now in a coma. You are powerful. It rarely happens." She looks through the horizon before her eyes. "You know, you're a great guy."  
  
"I am?" the blonde shinobi blinked again. "How?" his confusion blocked his thoughts of a certain black-haired shinobi for the moment. But the mistress feels his mixed emotions inside him about one person. Those mixed emotions were the reason why Naruto was here at the unexpected time. Kyubi's sudden explosion is a plus.  
  
Celeste stood up. "You were able to control a large amount of energy enough to destroy your town at the cost of your own life. At the same time, you were able to suppress your own feelings just because the one you love seems not to feel the same way as you do. You know these things yourself."  
  
Naruto blushed at what his new friend said about him and his feelings for a certain Uchiha. He now knows that being a spirit mistress means to know everything about a certain person on her territory. He pulled up his knees, and he wrapped his arms around it, burying his blushing face on it. "You're right about that. Have you experienced it?"  
  
This time, it was the crimson-haired mistress who turned red. "Yes. He died already but," a tear made its way down her pale face. "I can't find him here. I don't know why but I can feel he's just around me, but----"  
  
"Excuse me, Mistress Celeste."  
  
A teenager disrupted their conversation. He was about Celeste's height, burgundy hair, amber orbs and a serious face. No, not emotionless ones. The guy just seemed THAT serious. He wears a navy one-piece suit and a long navy jacket top it all off.  
  
"Mistress Celeste," just then, he started to kneel down on one knee, showing absolute respect to the person in front of him. "Mistress Vishnu is waiting for you at the sky garden. She says she wants to talk to you on something."  
  
The azure-eyed shinobi intervened for a while, really not knowing who's who. "Mistress Vishnu???" he tilted his face to one side, showing obvious confusion.  
  
"My right-hand and adviser." The crimson-haired girl quickly fixed her kimono and her hair before she went off. "She's older than me, but she knows humongous things that's beyond my knowledge. She always says that she knows enough and all the things she knew is the things she must knew. Sometimes, she can be mystifying with her choice of words to say, but all of it has sense. I admire her."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Go tell Vishnu I'll be there in a bit." She commanded her messenger in a stern voice. The amber-eyed person vanished in flash to go and do the mistress's orders. Meanwhile, Naruto remained silent there for a while, trying to analyze all things said by his new friend. After a while, Celeste immediately vanished with a swirl of blue smoke.

---------------  
  
It was a new morning after that terrible night. It was a calm morning, the sound of birds singing in the air, and early people working in the town. But, it was not going to be that serene in Umino Iruka's place. Since last night, he sensed that something's wrong with Naruto, for he felt Kyubi's aura that night. Because of that, he was barely unable to sleep.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Iruka rubbed his eyes one more time in the bathroom, hoping he would get the damn eyebags out of his face until he heard a response.  
  
"It's Kakashi." A faint voice responded.  
  
The brown-haired chuunin fixed his hair in that similar ponytail before the mirror. "Wait up." Ok, he's been in the bathroom for an hour already. Man, this guy has problems. No, not like he likes his reflection or something. He just simply hates eye bags. He slammed the door behind him and went to the front door to welcome his unexpected guest.  
  
"Uh, hi!" he stammered, glaring at Kakashi, wondering why the hell in this guy have to talk to him right this morning?! And with all his glaring, he didn't notice he's only wearing his long-sleeved white polo so it simply shows his lower half.  
  
The ash gray-haired jounin smiled and blushed a bit on what he saw. "Oooooh!!! You're pretty seductive this morning, eh?" With that, the other raised one of his eyebrows telling him what the hell does he mean. "Beautiful legs, I suppose." He smiled in a naughty way, and he seems to enjoy what he sees. Pervert guy.  
  
This time, Iruka looked down to see and justify what his fellow ninja was saying. And oops, he WAS half-naked, his thighs were exposed showing his lean, slim legs. "Knock it off!!!" he began to turn into different shades of red, and blushing even more from the look of the other leaf-nin. "What the hell are you doing here this EARLY????"  
  
The horny smile from the ash gray-haired jounin disappeared and was replaced by a serious one. A terribly serious one. "We have to talk." Although the other one didn't notice, but his blush were gone too and was replaced by the same serious face like Kakashi did.  
  
"Come in." He led Kakashi inside his home, and made him wait in the living room for a while. He then went to the kitchen to look for something to serve to his guest. While looking, Kakashi sat down in the couch reading Flirting Paradise while waiting. Iruka's place is not really huge but hospitable and welcoming to the guest. The house seems simple. After all, the person living here has a simple life so, no doubt about it.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Iruka came back with two glasses of tea. Chamomile tea, to be exact. He placed them on a nearby table and sat beside Kakashi. Well, he had to. There is only one couch on the house so-- -no doubt.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Iruka crossed his arms and legs, exposing his thighs and leaning back into the couch.  
  
The jounin closed his book and returning it into one of his pockets. "About Naruto." He then grabbed his tea to drink. Boy, the tea was relaxing and its taste and aroma were damn good, he loved the tea.  
  
"That one? Yeah, I felt it too. Is he alright?" the chuunin began to worry, for his former student and a close friend of his seems to be in trouble. By this time, he didn't even give a damn about his fucking eye bags. All that matters now is what his fellow leaf-nin will tell him.  
  
Kakashi's orbs were downcast and it seemed there is a damn deep depression seen in those orbs. And Iruka sees it. It's not that he's a mind reader or something, but based from his experience, he can read emotions based on one's eye. It might be not exact but it gives a clue or hint. Silence followed his question, and this disturbed his calmness.  
  
"What the fuck?!!!" he shouted hysterically, urging Kakashi to speak. "Tell ME!!!!! What happened to him???"  
  
"He's dead." Kakashi finally spoke, but he coughed after he said it. It was damn not easy to say something like that without hurting someone's feelings, especially on Iruka. He cared about Naruto more than anything and he treated him like his own brother. "Gomen nasai."  
  
A number of tears were released from the chuunin's orbs, hands clenched into fists, trying to stop crying like an idiot. "Was he trying to control the demon fox again?" A nod was the only response he got. He just sighed in misery. "So that's it. He did enough. He suffered a lot being a special ninja, he deserves to rest."  
  
"Maybe he could bring himself back to life." The jounin tried to cheer up the other, but it was no use.  
  
He gave a sigh again. "Impossible. The spirit mistress won't allow him. You know that." He grabbed his tea, drinking it, and trying to relax himself from the sudden news. "When will be his funeral?"  
  
"When the time comes his chakra will be gone." That was the reply. Iruka tried standing up. Buried in his depression, the moment he stood up, his legs lost its energy causing him to fall on his knees. Good thing Kakashi was able to catch him before he knocks the hard ground. The brown-haired chuunin has his eyes half-closed as the other ninja carried him on his arms to his bedroom. He neatly placed Iruka on the bed and covered him in the sheets before leaving. But, he was somehow prevented when someone tugged at his jacket.  
  
"Stay." Iruka whispered, still tugging at Kakashi's jacket. "Please."  
  
A wink and a nod was the answer he received. The ash gray-haired jounin removed his jacket; lay down under the sheets, wrapping the other shinobi in his arms trying to comfort him from the shock. Kakashi combed his fingers against Iruka's hair, while the other hand was caressing the brown- haired chuunin's thigh.  
  
"Kakashi........." Iruka purred, his face was buried in Kakashi's chest. "You're still a pervert." He began to blush again.  
  
"Nah, basically me though." The jounin kissed a sensitive spot in Iruka's neck causing moans to escape his lips. "And hey, by now you shouldn't have called me Kakashi, right?" he said in good-natured sarcasm.  
  
"And what the hell should I call you besides your name?" By this time, Kakashi's hand was now roaming the other's body under the polo causing the other not to think properly, but he tries to. Ok, Iruka knew exactly what Kakashi meant about that but he was not too sure if he'll call him like that.  
  
Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he snuggled against Iruka, almost drifting off to sleep. The other observed this and he too, snuggled against the one hugging him, and he was falling asleep.  
  
"What will I ever do with you, koi."

-------------  
  
In Eden, there is a very serene place no ordinary spirit has ever gone to. This is the sky garden, or known in Eden as the mistress's palace. It's not really a palace; it is mostly a garden; a very beautiful and one of a kind. In the center of the "palace" is a silvery circular garden swing where Celeste and her right-hand, Vishnu, spends most of their time when they aren't in the mood to play with the other spirits. This place is really hard to locate and it has been said that only the protectors of Eden could enter that place. It's located high above those flowerbeds, but it can't be seen from below. Celeste rarely visits this place, although it's her palace, she'd rather play than be alone for the rest of her life.  
  
The crimson-haired mistress finally arrived. "Vishnu?"  
  
"Sis, on the flowerbeds." A voice answered her. It was not that far and not too long to locate her in sitting in the flowerbeds. Celeste's right- hand is much older than her. She's merely 6 years ahead of Celeste. Compared to her, Vishnu's a lot taller. She has brunette hair down to her upper back with 2 small braids on either side of her, Cypress green eyes and she's wearing a kimono similar to Celeste's, only that it's colored navy blue with a red obi in contrast to her pale skin just like her leader had. She has a mysterious presence but has an incredible wisdom.  
  
Eden's keeper sat in front of her right-hand. "So, what's up?" Curiosity is clearly shown in those crimson orbs as she asked that question. "I mean, you called me out of the blue. So, does it have anything to do with my new pal?"  
  
"Apparently, yes." The brunette answered with a smile. "This is the third time we had a case like this. Have you decided what to do with him?"  
  
"Come'on, sis." She chuckled. "You know already what I am going to do!!" Breeze flew by sky garden as she said those words.  
  
"I know. But," the brunette paused for a while, remembering that her young mistress had the same experience as Naruto did. "Understand your choice before it's too late."  
  
Those words of wisdom again had rung the crimson mistress's ear. She's indeed true to her decision of helping Naruto before he goes six feet under. She doesn't want to happen like what happened to her. She never told her beloved one about how she feels and look, he's gone. "I've understood the choice I am making right this moment. I'm going to help Naruto before it's too late." She combed her nails through her silken hair before she stood up and deciding to leave her right hand in the palace.  
  
"Sis, I'll be gone for a while so you'll replace me by that time. I trust you." She paused for a while to look at those cypress green orbs.  
  
A smile from Vishnu's lips was the reply. "Walk it out, or you might have the thing that's missing from you." Was it another riddle? No, maybe a hint. A hint that was going to be a key to Celeste's missing piece.  
  
"Hai, sis. I'll be going."  
  
And like that, she was gone.

-------------  
  
The next day, footsteps marched approaching Konoha gates that late morning of the next day.  
  
"Damn, damn. It's good to be home." A familiar voice approached the gates of Konoha upon home coming from a time-eating mission. Those raven hair, its spiky trademark, the ebony eyes and a familiar presence. He's carrying a backpack full of items he needed for the mission. But for now, he really needs rest before he's on into a new mission; this time with teammates, Sakura and Naruto.  
  
Sasuke's back.

-------------  
  
Notes: So, it's another cliffhanger. Still no idea why it turned out like this, again. Kakashi and Iruka were not supposed to have a relationship but--- they HAD!!!!! Dun kill me. ;; Feedbacks/reviews are still highly appreciated. Thanks a lot. Thanks also fot those who have read this one...


	3. Sasuke Finds Out!

A Spirit to be Loved

By: shar xei-kun  
  
Notes: Sasuke's little discovery about his 'loved' one's death enters in. Celeste's little plan of uniting a mortal and a spirit---starts here. Ok, I said too much of it. XX;  
  
Whatever things: I still want to thank my reviewers for reviewing this!!! Domo arigato!!! Rock on!!! Luv yeh guys!!!  
  
Lil' message to---  
  
black-mystic3: I'm hoping you can figure it out now...dun kill me... o.O;;  
  
ghostninja85: Thank the gods I'm not alone... lol  
  
Naruto Otaku: I'm glad u like my idea of a young spirit mistress for the story! grins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have a picture of Sasuke and Naruto together (they're not kissing, but---). If you want, leave me your email and I'll mail it to you. =D If you have a picture of Sasuke and Naruto together, I accept bribes!!!! =D  
  
So here, a 17-year old teenager in for homecoming. Yes, homecoming. He just came from his mission. Bruises and scratches are still fresh from the mission from his arms to his legs. All of his wounds were somehow obvious because of his alabaster skin but he doesn't give a damn, at least. He has a raven hair, ebony eyes and his presence that's so familiar to Konoha.  
  
"Welcome back to Konoha." He says to himself, brushing a few strands of raven hair off his face. "Now Sasuke, find your home and get a damn rest before Kakashi-sensei gives you another one." He says to himself again, followed by a mutter of curses.  
  
A voice answered him, Kakashi's voice, to be exact. He was leaning his back on the gates of Konoha, as if he knows he'll come back now. He smiled at the sight of Sasuke, although it's not yet time to tell the horrifying news. He knows that Sasuke can be careless with Naruto, but still.  
  
"Don't worry. Rest for a while. I'll tell Sakura ---," he said, pausing for a while. He remembered that Sasuke still has no idea about what happened last time.  
  
Upon noticing this, Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Tell Sakura that I'm back?" a nod is the answer he received. "How about Naruto? Oh well, he might be not interested. Never mind." He said, with a hint of hurt heard in his sarcastic voice. Maybe he did like Naruto more than anyone else. Just maybe.  
  
"Uh, yeah!!" he laughed weakly. He sighed mentally in relief. That was close. Now, getting down to business: he must think of a way to get his attention out of Naruto for a while before telling the news. While thinking of weird reasons and excuses, his thoughts were cut off when Sasuke asked him.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, why is your hair tousled like crazy? How unusual."  
  
The fuck??? Oh, he almost forgot that he spend the whole night at Iruka's place. "I forgot it to comb it though." He also forgot that he had the best night ever when he heard his lover crying out loud for more and almost scare the crap out of their neighbors.  
  
"Ninjas are not supposed to forget anything!!!" the raven-haired shinobi glared at his teacher. "The ones with amnesia are an exception." He was about to explain a bit more of it but he noticed a blush on Kakashi's face (though wearing a mask). He just smirked at his teacher and walked away.  
  
"Pervert people really do pervert things. No doubt about it ne, Kakashi- sensei?" Sasuke asked again, making Kakashi blush even harder while his student was walking away from him. Sure Sasuke knows more than ninja things that are for sure.  
  
That afternoon, Sakura was taking a walk along the town park when she noticed a figure running towards her direction. She immediately recognized the figure as --- Hinata?  
  
The cobalt blue-haired Hyuuga waved her hands, getting Sakura's attention. She expected it though. They have to meet in the park to discuss about something in relation to the thing they've discovered just 2 days ago.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I was from my training. Did you wait long?" she asked, beads of sweat trickling down her face, hands on her knees, breathing heavily.  
  
The pink-haired shinobi smiled. "Don't worry, I just came here." She sat on one of the seats on one of the seats in the park, letting Hinata seat beside her. "Anyways, what to discuss about?"  
  
Hinata silenced herself for a while, not really that sure whether she'd tell it to Sakura or not. Upon noticing this, the pink-haired shinobi blinked in confusion.  
  
"Hinata-chan? Anything wrong?"  
  
The Hyuuga teen brought herself back to reality after all she has imagined. "Nanimo nai, I'm just a little worried. Especially now."  
  
"About what? Are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura said sadly. "I know. Even if he's a complete idiot to me, he's there when you need them and expects nothing in return. I myself can't do those things; maybe that's the reason he died." She did was concerned about his idiotic teammate after all.  
  
"You're right." The cobalt blue haired shinobi almost cried, but trying to prevent it. "But we have an even bigger problem besides keeping this horrible secret."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sasuke's back." She said, her eyes, showed hints of fear. "Kakashi-sensei should be the one to tell you but he asked me to tell you this news. He has some things to do so he asked me a favor."  
  
"Really? Sasuke-kun is back?" Sakura jumped in excitement. "Hooray!!!!!" she suddenly stopped when she remembered that last two days of reality. It's a painful fact. "I hope my excitement doesn't urge me to tell Sasuke- kun about it unwittingly."  
  
Hinata tried to calm herself down and tried to speak again, little by little.  
  
"I hope."  
  
Meanwhile in Eden, Naruto was playing with a number of children on the flowerbeds. He seemed contented in the world he resides now after a torturous 17-year life in Konoha. Here, people acknowledged his presence and everyone liked him here for who he is. However, his memories of Konoha were beginning to fade little by little, various things every day. There may come a time when he would forget everything and just living out in here. And that's one thing the mistress is afraid of to happen. There is still hope for the blonde to return as a mortal; and that hope would be her key.  
  
"Naruto-kun!!!!" Celeste yelled at Naruto, who's still playing with the other children.  
  
The blonde seemed to have heard her voice. He stood up and signaled to wait for a while, and then he glanced at the children.  
  
"Guys, we'll play later, ok?"  
  
"Hai, onii-chan!!!!!" the children ran off, going somewhere.  
  
The crimson-haired mistress smiled a bit. "Seems like you've enjoyed your life in here, eh?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course, though I really, really miss Konoha now." He said, eyes downcast and obvious glint of loneliness showed upon his eyes. "I miss when Iruka-sensei treats me always to Ichiraku. I also miss the beatings I get up with Sakura-chan during missions."  
  
The crimson-haired mistress slipped in surprise while sitting down. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Beatings with Sakura? Is she the one?" she composed herself when she sat on the flowerbed after she slipped earlier.  
  
"The one who?" Naruto blinked in confusion. Who the hell is she talking about???  
  
"The one you love, but doesn't love you back."  
  
"She was, at first." The blonde shrugged. "But eventually, it was really not her but---." If he would say that the person he loved was Sasuke, she might be able to laugh her ass off now, knowing that her friend is so- called homo type.  
  
Because Naruto was sunk deep in his depression, he didn't notice that Celeste was reading his thoughts and she, too knows about his feelings with Sasuke. "Oi, don't worry Naruto-kun, I know it was Uchiha Sasuke." She said encouragingly, causing the blonde to blush into different shades of red while attempting to sit down on the flowerbeds.  
  
"Oh." He remembered. There was nothing to be surprised of in that. The crimson mistress was a bit of a mind reader, so she probably read his thoughts. Wait. Why did he start to forget things????  
  
"Because you were already interacting with the other spirits here." She replied sadly. "Here in Eden, while interacting with the other spirits except me and my right-hand, all memories of you being a mortal will be erased gradually, little by little, until the time comes you don't remember anything." A tear trickled her face. "It's a rule I myself can't erase."  
  
Miserably, Naruto tries to strengthen himself again. This is like what happened to him in Konoha. "Besides that, what's your reason you came to talk to me?" he tried changing the topic, afraid of imaging what will happen to him if would forget everything about the town where he grew up. All the people he loved...and he hated...  
  
Wiping her tears off, the crimson mistress, tried to smile a bit to tell the good news. "I found a way for you to go back to your mortal self!!!" Once she said that, swirls of emotion invaded the blonde shinobi, most of them were happiness.  
  
"Really???!!!!" he shouted in excitement. He has finally gotten the chance of going back. "How?"  
  
With enthusiasm, the mistress began to explain. "It's a bit complicated, but if done all at once and correctly, it would be the best chance of return." She coughed a bit, only to find a piece of orange seed to choke her. "I will disguise myself as a human and try to get close to Sasuke and tell him all about you and what happened to you. But, the disguising part is not really easy. Much more, Sasuke is a type of guy who doesn't give a damn or anything, unless it has a connection with Itachi."  
  
"Yeah. You're probably right." Naruto said, trying to gulp down the plan. He seemed to understand it, though. "That's a good plan, anyway." He grinned with excitement.  
  
"But, it must be done in a timeframe of three weeks." She said cautiously. "Your chakra in your mortal body is beginning to gradually wear out so, I have to do it before it goes out. If it goes out, there's no chance of you going back to mortal again."  
  
"But," the blonde shinobi began to wonder about one thing. "Um, We know that I love Sasuke, but why does it have to be him? Why not Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei or even Hinata-san???" He instantly recognized that Sasuke was the key for him to return but hey, why really?  
  
"He was the one you have thought about at your last breath, that's why. The vital of the last thought always count, you know." She said with an intense glare. No, not death glares or anything. She just wants Naruto to fully understand what her plan of union is all about and all. And now, there is only one warning that needs to be said. And that may be the most difficult to do.  
  
"Naruto-kun," she said with obvious importance in her crimson orbs. "In this three weeks time, you must NOT talk with the other spirits here, or else the plan would be up to no good. I know it's hard but, if you want to see Konoha again, just do this little sacrifice." She would have sworn that she saw a glint of loneliness in the boy's face, hearing what's the painful side of it.  
  
"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," she patted the boy's shoulder to lighten things up again. "It'll be alright."  
  
"I hope you're right." He decided to let himself hyper and began to put things is business. "So, how would you be disguising to get Sasuke's attention?" he interrogated, curiousness shown in those azure orbs.  
  
She snickered. "Simple. I'll disguise up as one of the water country ninjas. There will be an upcoming exam for jounins tomorrow. I'll disguise up as Kyan, the legendary jounin of Mist country who have been thought to be dead 5 years ago. She's more powerful than Orochimaru so this has got me excited. I still remember all her abilities so, it's a no- brainer."  
  
Naruto's azure orbs widen. He hadn't seen a good plan of disguise such as this. "So, how exactly would you get Sasuke's attention by being Kyan?" He ridded his doubts of the plan to fail because of the power the Mist-nin possesses as a ninja. "And the real Kyan might be alive!!!" but that one is a real side effect of it.  
  
"Don't worry on the real one." She smiled evilly. "She died recently of a disease while hiding in the Thunder country. It's unusual for a powerful ninja like her to possess a disease but hers were permanent ones since birth."  
  
"No-brainer, I guess." The blonde sighed in relief. "But, why the hell would she hide in Thunder country???"  
  
"She was rumored as the Psychotic Assassin of Mist three years ago for killing an entire army of jounins in one night." She paused for a while before she continues, because it might surprise greatly if it would be to tell.  
  
"Actually, it was not her, but it was her lover who killed the army, but since Ika and her lover has the same feature on the hair, it was mistaken up as her. At that time, her illness became worse, and she can't fight long so she decided to go with her lover to Thunder country to hide from their town's spies and to find a cure for her illness. Unfortunately, she died before coming up with the cure."  
  
It was really not surprising but Naruto was surprised. "Are you insane!!!!" he shouted hysterically. "The shinobi you were disguising up is a hunted one!!! Do you know what you're talking about????" One way or another, he's right. Maybe there was some Water country spies in the jounin mastery exams might see her and kill her right in the middle of the exam.  
  
"Trust me on this." She said receptively. "Anyway, I have to do these things fast." He led the blonde shinobi to the sky garden and unbelievably, Vishnu isn't there. While in the garden, she asked her blonde friend to wait in the flowerbeds while she looks for something. After a while, she came back, handing Naruto a crystal ball.  
  
"Uh----," he stammered, not knowing whether to thank or ask what the heck is this ball. "What's this??"  
  
"A ball transmitter." She said with decisiveness on her gentle voice. "I will hand it to you for a while. This will be your window to Konoha in the next three weeks. You will see what I am doing."  
  
"That's cool." He said in a coy manner. However, all he received was a pair of serious crimson eyes, telling him that this is something he would take care of the next three weeks.  
  
"Just stay here. This place is safe for you not to talk with the other spirits."  
  
"Where are we?" the blonde asked.  
  
"The sky garden. Anyway, I have to go to Konoha right away!!!"  
  
And she disappeared with the all-famous blue smoke. And the next day, he expected scenery on the transmitter. Plan has started.  
  
The next day is the jounin mastery exams, an exam for rookie jounins and those who haven't taken the exam just yet. Kakashi invited Sasuke and Sakura to join him to watch the exam, and the Uchiha himself was wondering why Naruto wasn't invited. Surely he would've been interested in this kind of things but it just seemed entirely strange.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, why Naruto isn't here?" he interrogated his sensei. "He would so interested in this kind of things, but---,"  
  
"If you're talking about Naruto," he paused for a while, thought up of an excuse and continued. "He's on a mission just like yours. He would come back maybe 2 months later." He sighed mentally in relief. So are Sakura and her inner self.  
  
While going to the main dome of Konoha, where the main battle of chuunin exam was held, a young lady running accidentally tripped and fell on top of the raven-haired boy, causing both of them to fall to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck???" the girl said in her gentle voice though her words were obviously not gentle. Her voice enough caught the raven-haired shinobi's attention. The lady saw the guy rubbed his cranium in pain, and her eyes widen in surprise. "Gomen nasai!!!" she apologized profusely.  
  
Meanwhile, because of this, Sakura began to become jealous of the scene she saw right before her eyes. A girl fell right on top of her Sasuke-kun, that's nice. However, Kakashi seemed to block her before anything gets into a war.  
  
Sasuke below, still rubbing his head in pain and eyes were closed, so he haven't seen his other hand touching something. Something round and firm, something he shouldn't be touching. The next thing he knew, there was a lady screaming, the same lady whom he have been collided moments earlier. He opened up his ebony eyes to see a fuming Sakura, a blushing Kakashi and a flushing lady above him.  
  
All of a sudden, the genius Uchiha removed his hand off instantly the part he shouldn't be touching (though he likes to touch it anyway) and stood up abruptly, flushing a deep shade of red. The lady stood up after him, also flushing.  
  
"Uh--- G-G-Gomen N-Nasai!!!" the raven-haired boy stammered, wondering if the lady will forgive him. But, he can't help to look at the lady. She was about Sakura's height, pale skin, silky navy blue locks tied in a high ponytail leaving her bangs flying freely off her face. She has amber eyes, glossy lips and a slim physique.  
  
She wears a black sleeveless kimono with a deep v-neck, revealing her ninja shirt inside. The kimono was all the way down to half of the pale thighs. Her shuriken holster was on her left leg, showing that she's a left-handed person. Her physical features strongly contrast her outfit. She wears a head protector with the symbol of the Mist country. She also has a pair of black gloves that is covering only half of her fingers.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize to you." She said in her serious voice. "I was the one started it up. I'm sorry, Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
Everyone startled. Here in their presence is a young lady who knows something about Sasuke??? This is just insane. Even Sakura who's extremely fuming was also startled. She began to wonder who the hell is this girl.  
  
Sasuke gave the girl an icy expression. "How you know my name? You're from the Water country, right?" he somehow noticed the protector. "Who are you??"  
  
"Sorry to all of you if I'm not introducing myself. I am Amaru Kyan of the Mist. Just call me Kyan." She gave her little sweet smile. "I'm here to take the mastery exam. You must be Hatake Kakashi and you are Haruno Sakura, known as team 7 and one of the rookie nine in the chuunin exam. The missing one is Uzumaki Naruto, right???"  
  
"Uh, right." The raven-haired guy tried to remove his blush but it was no success. "How do you know us?" he asked in his icy voice. Seems like Sasuke has gotten back his rational mind again. He thanked his will for that thing. But the thing that disturbed him is, how did this jounin know their names without asking to?  
  
A smirk from Kyan was his answer...and a little riddle. "A little canary told me."  
  
With a huff of blue smoke, she was gone.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"Canary?" the pink-haired shinobi scratched her head. "What the hell is that?"  
  
It was the jounin mastery exam, and good thing that Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were able to find a good seat in the damn crowd. Sasuke was still deep in thought of what had happened earlier. No, not the 'touching' incidents with the girl jounin but the hell-like riddle of hers that's giving his head a major headache! He knew that a canary is a type of a small bird or something...mostly of yellow color or something. But how the hell it would connect with a Person???  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face. No reaction.  
  
Her face paled. Sure she haven't told him what happened to Naruto two days ago...it can't be...  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!!!" this time it was Sasuke who was waving his hand in front of Sakura. The pink-haired shinobi blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wh-What?" she blinked. Oh yeah... it was she this time. "Sasuke-kun?" she tilted her head to one side. "What is it?" She mentally crossed her fingers to and wished the gods for Sasuke not to ask why the hell Naruto was missing or so.  
  
"Why is Naruto-kun not here??" he asked slowly. Incredibly, that voice has emotion...compared to the usual icy ones. He maybe must not have heard what Kakashi said to him earlier. He was so deep in thought and he secretly misses a certain blonde for that matter. And this scared the crap out of Sakura mentally. Kakashi himself heard it too. He mentally panicked and he remembered the excuse he said earlier...he might no have heard it...he hoped that Sakura was able to remember the excuse for that matter. But...wait a second...Naruto-kun? Strange it seems to Sakura, though.  
  
"He was on a mission." She said without even thinking. She can't merely think properly anymore. Doing something like this especially to someone that is so special to her like Sasuke is really damn difficult. "He was ordered by Kakashi-sensei to track a new S-class assassin and give them the information of his latest camp and recent events."  
  
Kakashi flinched. His prayers were answered. Sakura remembers the excuse 'mission' and all but, would he snap on it again?  
  
"Oh." He said, leaning back into the chair. He snapped. "So, how's the mission he's taking?" the raven-haired ninja asked again.  
  
Oh, great...new things to think up and better be quick. The pink-haired shinobi crossed her legs, trying to relax. "Uh huh... according to his last report on us, the camp was on Mist country. But that was 2 weeks ago...I'm beginning to worry myself... he..."  
  
"He...what??" the raven ninja can't trust his voice anymore. He just don't want to think of the possibilities...it strikes in his heart...the dobe won't know one bit-even in his death that a rival can be a lover.........  
  
"He...might be...dead." Fuck!!! Why the hell did Sakura said that out of nowhere?!?! Is she insane?!?!  
  
A tear slipped from Sasuke's face, eyes downcast. "He won't be."  
  
"I hope he won't..."  
  
Kakashi broke in to their conversation. "Hey look, is that the girl Sasuke got bumped into earlier?" he pointed at the navy blue-haired female shinobi from the water country who won the fifth match on the jounin mastery exam.  
  
Sasuke's breath hitched. That's it. He'd ask Kyan about Naruto. With a heart full of worry and hope, a pair of ebony eyes with that glint of longing, he rushed out of his seat to catch up on Kyan. Kakashi and Sakura remained in the seat, watching him go away. Kakashi knows deeply about the issue going on the three of them. He simply patted his young female student on the shoulder to cheer her up.  
  
"Sakura, you did your best. Just give him space for the moment."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She did cheer up a little but still it hurts so much. She nodded in response to her sensei, and teleported herself somewhere she wouldn't imagine herself going to again.  
  
Naruto's apartment.  
  
Sasuke finally found Kyan on the dome. She was at the waiting area, and she seems to meditate and concentrating all her chakra on her body. She's alone anyway so no big deal about it.  
  
"Can I disturb you for the meantime?" the raven-haired shinobi asked, causing the navy blue-haired jounin to jump in surprise at the sight of the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure." Kyan managed to compose herself again. She maybe a stronger shinobi than Orochimaru but surprise is her number one weakness. She managed to do something on that somehow and still trying.  
  
She brushed a few strands of hair off her face and she looks at the young Uchiha with fiery amber eyes. "So, what to talk about?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
That's it. He's determined to find out what happened to Naruto on Mist country. He's worried and all, not just because he's a teammate and rival of his but...something really deep. "If you knew our names from a so-called canary of yours, maybe you know what happened to Naruto in your town, right?" he said in a coy manner, but going with it is the one-eyebrow raise...sounds like sinister manner for short.  
  
The amber-eyed jounin rolled her eyes and bit her glossy lips to contain her laughter. Sasuke is really a genius. But somehow, Kyan or better known as Celeste in Eden, the spirit world, finally came back to her senses. Now that she had Sasuke's attention, she has to tell something horrifying. Something that Sakura and Kakashi wouldn't want to the raven ninja just yet.  
  
"Sasuke, do you really want to know what really happened to him?" she said with nervousness in her voice. She gazed into the ebony eyes before her. She saw in those black eyes mixed emotions. Emotions of longing, pain and sadness. She doesn't want to be a sadist for Pete's sake but the plan has to go.  
  
"Just tell me," And all of a sudden, icy and emotionless voice turned into hysterical and panic-stricken ones. "IS HE DEAD OR IS HE ALIVE?!!!!! All I want is a little yes or a no; now tell me!!!"  
  
"He's...already dead. If you want to see his body---," All of a sudden, she was cut off by Sasuke.  
  
"Stop it." The raven-haired ninja raised his hand. His voice was shaky and it seems he have lost all his energy. Then again, with a little regained ones, he decided to speak; the voice became desperate and insane-like, as if he was from an asylum. "Peh. Don't you even know that I don't give a shit about him?! I just want to know if that IDIOT is really dead or not; any objections?!!! If you ask why, It's because I hate him!!! You heard me?! Dammit!!! I hate him!!!!!!"  
  
Kyan didn't say a word. She knew already it was going to happen like this. All she waits now is the raven shinobi in front of her to walk away from her, tears flying across the alabaster face. And of course, there's a reason why Sasuke now hates Naruto so much. And the mistress knows all of it by heart.  
  
Notes: Aren't I evil? I mean, making Sasuke act like weird-like and everything... especially in the last part...? And about Sasuke's reaction... the other ¾ of his reactions will be on the next chapter... I just showed you the ¼ of it. Hope no one will kill me for this... I have my reasons anyway for this thing...you'll find it out... scratches head while laughing weakly  
  
OMG!!! Over 12 pages!!! Is it too long??? O.O  
  
Hope no one will kill me...  
  
CIAO!!!


	4. Recovery

A Spirit to be loved

By: shar xei-kun

Notes: Oi, oi, oi!!! I have the sort of Writer's block and this creepy sore eyes thing, which made me look like I'm drugged, or something. Anywho, since I'm back...

Whatever things: I want to thank still my reviewers of this story! And thanks for bearing with my crappiness in making stories...I guess...

Warnings: Angst. This chapter is all about how Sasuke will be facing Naruto's death. Sakura will be on her Angst side as well, so expect my usual swearing in here. 'Kay?

Kunochi-female ninja (counterpart of shinobi)

Go me- a short version of Gomen Nasai

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. I'm just waiting for the release of Naruto the movie on August.... n.n

Sasuke ran away from the dome where he was just earlier. He just jumped off from a nearby tree to fade away from Konoha for just a while. He needed someplace quiet. Earlier, he found out the terrible news from Kyan about what happened to his 'loved one' while he was still on his mission. Of course, it hurts like hell to lose someone you love but something more terrible than that is when you found out that the one you love is already dead but you haven't told him how you really feel.

Sakura tried following Sasuke but she failed to do so because when she went out of the dome, Sasuke's already gone. Other than Sasuke who was affected by the event, Sakura's the other one affected by it. As everybody knows, Sakura was the one who have this biggest crush on Sasuke for as long as everyone could remember. And she'd do everything to get him.

And yes, she had a plan on her head how to get her loved one back. And it considers the total annihilation of someone's body. She knows that if Sasuke would find out about it, he'd hate her for the rest of her life. But in her heart, she knows it's better than her seeing the two together.

Because she was trapped in her own mind world, she didn't notice a person; a person whom she considers her best friend a long time ago was reading her mind. This person was also once Sakura's rival but after three years since they've been graduated from the academy, she finally settled her life with her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired kunochi didn't answer. She just continued running.

Ino left no choice to get her best friend's attention. She threw some shurikens in front of Sakura, causing the other teen to scream in surprise.

"Man, good thing you came back from your dream land." The blonde kunochi picked up her shurikens and placed back on her holster.

"What do you want then, Ino?" Sakura wiped the traces of tears from her face.

Silence wrapped between the two. Ino was the first to speak.

"Are you nuts?" She slapped the other teen in the face. "Do you have even any idea what you 'will' be doing?!"

"None of your business, Ino-pig."

"Baka!!!" She slapped Sakura again. "It's okay if you're calling me a pig, and it's okay if you took Sasuke from me because I'm already with Shika...but it's a no-okay if you'll try to annihilate someone like Naruto, you know!!!!!"

The pink-haired kunochi cried again. Mainly because she can't take the pain anymore so she's releasing it to someone else. "I...know!!! I know, Ino! But do you have any idea how it feels?!"

"We know how it feels like...but the fact you're trying to completely remove him here is something that would stimulate Sasuke-kun to get on his verge to kill you, didn't you realize that? Do you think he would ever forgive you for that?" 

"B-But..."

"No buts, Sakura." The blonde kunochi was firm on that one. But still, she tries to comfort her friend. "Just remember...time heals all wounds, okay?"

"I hope you're right..." Sakura said, wiping her tears with a blue handkerchief.

Back at Eden, specifically at the sky garden, a pair of bright azure eyes with tears is watching over Sakura and Ino through a globe.

"Gomen nasai.... Sakura-chan...."

Just then, a pair of warm hands was placed on his back. He jumped in surprise to see another guy from behind, having those fiery Vermillion eyes, spiky cobalt blue hair just like Hinata's, a semi-muscular but slim physique and a black tribal marking on his left wrist. He's wearing a white sleeveless tight shirt and low-waist pants.

"Who are you?"

"Go me. I'm Dice. I've been here for about thirty years. Are you a newcomer?"

Naruto nodded his head shakily, still tense from the crying earlier. "Hai. I'm Naruto."

The blue-haired teen just smiled. "Did someone just bring you here or something?"

"Yeah. Celeste did." The blonde sat on one of the fluffy cloud chairs around sky garden. "Who brought you here?" He asked, looking confused to the new guy he just got acquainted.

"Vishnu did." Dice rubbed his temples and frowned. "You know, that girl gives me the creeps..."

The blonde shinobi let out a chuckle. "Why? Vishnu's nice...I mean, she's not creepy as what you think...."

"Not creepy?" the blue-haired spirit sighed in exasperation. "The why the hell she wouldn't let me see Celeste for thirty years straight?! I mean, I almost met all of the spirits around here, and of all people, the Spirit Mistress is the one she prohibits me to meet!"

Naruto just nodded and it seems things are really clicking into place. Dice must be the one Vishnu was talking about that's related to Celeste. It seems that everything will be all right. But that is, for Celeste...but for him, it's different...very, very different.

Time seems to flow by when Sasuke reached a thick part of the Konoha forest. He's all-alone, and much more, he feels the true meaning of being alone. But the fact is, he's been like that, like a snail coiled up in his shell for a very long, long time. He sat on the grass that's blowing with the east wind and he still remains silent.

This is too much. All he ever wanted is to love and be loved, that's all. He had never felt it for a very long time. And now that there's this truth that the one he loves is already gone, he lost that chance to feel it for the second time. Crystal tears are forming in his raven eyes, and shortness of breath was beginning to be imminent in his chest.

"Naruto..." he said between breaths. "It seems that to feel love is always against me. The love I received from my parents was gone long ago; and now you're gone away from me...forever. I just wanted to see you again, to be able to protect you at all costs."

He can't say anything anymore. All he can do now to ease the pain is to let it all out in tears.

He heard a sobbing not too far from his location, but it wasn't his. He wiped his tears immediately, before standing up and walking away. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. But before he could even take a step forward, he saw Kyan in front of him, but she wasn't the one who's crying because there's no trace of any tear.

"Now, what do you want?" Sasuke blurted out in a hysterical voice. "Why the hell are you here? You already told me what happened to him. That's enough, so get away from me!!!"

"It's not that." Celeste crossed her arms. "I have to give something for you. From Naruto."

"What?" The raven ninja blinked a bit. Sure he would want to receive whatever Kyan has to give to him from Naruto but, how did Kyan would ever know this huge fact on Naruto? It confuses him, but it seems he sets this doubt away. All he wanted now is to know what this navy-haired jounin would give to him.

Kyan rummaged her bag only to give Sasuke a pair of wind goggles, the exact goggles that Naruto wears when he's not a genin yet, and a small, sunny yellow-colored notebook.

"That goggles he used before had seen many places. It could show you what it had seen the way Naruto had seen it. His diary has only one entry, and it's all about you. It's yours now." Kyan closed her bag, and jumped off.

"Why do know all this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows.

The jounin led out a chuckle. "Simple. It's because I need to know."

Sasuke silenced himself as Kyan jumped off from tree to tree, until she vanished. He sat again on the grass and opened Naruto's diary only to find himself crying in front of an open diary and reading it.

I never used this diary before, and not until now. I don't know why I had to write how I feel on this notebook but maybe, just maybe...I really need to let it because if did not, I would be dead.

Up until now, I still can't forget the way he stares at me, thinking that I'm an idiot for him, but the way I stare at Sasuke was not the glare of death but the glare of hope...hope that for the fact that the love I feel for him would be returned to me and he himself would feel the same way. But fate seems to go against me. I knew for a fact that he can't love me...because he doesn't even care about me. I know he saves me numerous times, but that is the reason of the fact that I'm his teammate, that's all. I tried forgetting him, but it won't work. It seems that I've really fallen for him. But this is all wrong. I have to forget my feelings from now on. But there's still that ray of hope, a hope that only to exist in my dreams...that dream is to feel his arms wrapped around mine, saying the word I've been dying to hear since I fell for Sasuke...

...I Love You...

"Naruto-kun..." Sasuke cried uncontrollably. "I wish I told you all about this a long time ago..."

The sobbing sound came again. But now, it's clearer than it was before. Along with the stream of words was a familiar voice.

"Sasuke...."

"Sasuke.... please...don't cry."

Sasuke was startled. He didn't know if he hears something or just only in his mind. "Who are you?"

He received no answer. Instead, he felt a warm wind coating his body and calming his nerves. It seems that the warm wind tells him to stop his sorrow and in an instant, he felt better and begin his walk back home. He needs to find Kyan tomorrow and ask her for some more information about Naruto.

While on his walk, he heard that same voice again. This time, the voice was warm and gentle.

"At least...I knew now...you loved me..."

Notes: Sorry if it was late...I had too much work at school and it blocks me from my doing this...add the fact I have our first exams tomorrow!!! If I won't pass it, I'll be gone for life!!! X.x Sorry if it was short...It's all about the reaction not only on Sasuke's part, but also on Sakura and the others.

Hope somebody up there still likes me...

CIAO!


End file.
